memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Assignment patch
]] Robert Wesley wears the "Starfleet Command" assignment patch]] Maximilian Forrest wears the "[[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]]" assignment patch on shoulder in the mirror universe]] An assignment patch is a patch or badge worn on a Starfleet uniform to denote the ship, station, or other post to which an individual is assigned to. In the early 22nd century, Starfleet personnel wore assignment patches on the sleeve of their left arm. ( all) In the mirror universe, the 22nd century tradition was upheld. While the Empire uniforms had several variations from that of the normal universe, they still wore mission patches on their shoulders, even though a ships patch would be different from their mirror counterpart. ( ) Several assignment patches, including ones from NASA missions, were on display in the 602 Club on Earth in the 2140s. ( ) :While most of the patches seen were real NASA mission patches, one case contained fictional patches from the ''Star Trek universe, many of them seen for the first and only time in this episode.'' Throughout the 23rd century, Starfleet continued the tradition of maintaining different assignment patch emblems for individual posts, now worn over the left breast. By 2278, however, this practice was abolished and Starfleet adopted the 's assignment patch (originally the 's) as the standard emblem for all Starfleet personnel to commemorate the historic missions of that vessel. It was at this point that assignment patches fell into disuse in Starfleet, as they began using badges and combadges. ( ; all; ) :Assignment patches were still in use during , so they would have had to fallen into disuse sometime after 2272, when the film is believed to be set. Captain Morgan Bateson of the was seen wearing the ''Enterprise symbol in "Cause and Effect," suggesting that assignment patches were eliminated in or prior to 2278.'' :The Starfleet pins adopting the ''Enterprise emblem were first seen in ; this badge was made into a combadge by 2344, the era of . Newer combadges were first seen in . :The assignment patch for the USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701) and the movie era Starfleet assignment badge are very similar to those used by US Space Command in the 20th century and early 21st century. :There are some stray elements which detract from the "one ship, one emblem" theory, however; some members of Kirk's academy class who cajoled Kirk in a lounge in also wore the ''Enterprise patch. It would seem unlikely that Kirk's direct subordinates would take part in such a thing, classmate or no, so it least suggests they were assigned elsewhere, yet had the same patch.'' Examples of assignment patches Image:Logo Kris phoenix.gif|Phoenix (2063) Image:Logo ECS Horizon.gif|ECS Horizon (2151) Image:Mirrorenterpriselogo.gif| (MU 2155) Image:MACO mirror.png|MACO detachment, (MU 2155) Image:Avengerlogo.gif| (MU 2155) Examples of 22nd century Starfleet and MACO assignment patches Image:Patch_intrepid.gif|Intrepid (2153) Image:Enterprise NX-01 Logo.png|''Enterprise'' (NX-01) (2151) Image:Logo MACO-Enterprise.gif|MACO detachment, ''Enterprise'' NX-01 (2151) Image:Columbia mission patch.png|''Columbia'' (NX-02) (2154) Image:Cold Station 12 Logo.png|Cold Station 12 (2154) Image:Starfleet command logo, 22nd c.gif|Starfleet Command, Earth (2150s) Examples of 23rd century Starfleet assignment badges Image:Enterprise NCC-1701-operations division insignia.png| , [[USS Ariel|USS Ariel]] (operations division, 2260s) Image:Logo_USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701).png| , [[USS Ariel|USS Ariel]] (command division, 2260s) Image:Logo USS Defiant (NCC-1764).png| (command division, 2268) Image:Logo USS Exeter (NCC-1672).png| (command division, 2268) Image:Logo USS Constellation (NCC-1017).png| (command division, 2267) Image:Epsilon IX station logo.png|Epsilon IX Station (sciences division, 2272) Image:StarfleetMovieBadge.jpg|Starfleet (2278) Category:Clothing accessories